


fruit and butterscotch

by damnmysterytome



Series: single dad frank/teacher karen [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Single Dad!Frank, Teacher!Karen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 17:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6667072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnmysterytome/pseuds/damnmysterytome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr AU Prompt:  Single Dad!Frank bringing his kid (boy or girl, your choice) to kindergarten class on the first day and meeting super amazing Teacher!Karen and not knowing how to act because Wow So Beautiful and also my kid's teacher how do I react???</p>
            </blockquote>





	fruit and butterscotch

“Daddy, you don’t have to come with me,”

“What? Don’t be silly, it’s part of what Daddy’s do.”

Frank Castle is holding hands with his four year old daughter, walking up towards the front doors of the local elementary school. It’s her first day of school and you’d think it was his first day instead. Lily Castle is much stronger than her father.

They get to the front of the school and there’s a line for the classroom Lily is supposed to go in, a beautiful young teacher standing at the front door. She seems to be taking a moment to greet every student and parent. Frank is suddenly really happy his daughter wanted to come to school early.

It’s a few minutes until the woman is within eyesight of Frank and he sucks in a breath. Her hair is long, curly, and blonde and there’s a bright smile on her face that lights up her blue eyes. She’s absolutely stunning.

“Hello, pretty lady!” The woman says, kneeling down to make eye contact with his daughter. He’d seen her do it with every other child. “What’s your name?”

“Lily Castle.” She said, not hiding shyly behind her fathers like leg most of the children had done.

“Hi Lily Castle,” The woman starts, never once losing her smile. “I’m Ms. Page, but you can call me Karen if you’d like.”

“Hi, Ms. Page.” Ms. Page, Karen, lights up as she smiles at his daughter, reaching her hand out to shake Lily’s.  “This is my Daddy.” She says, looking up at her father. Lily looks at her father like he’s a superhero to be worshiped as Karen stands to her feet. “He’s a Marine.”

Karen smooths out her dress as she smiles at Frank, taller than him just by a few inches due to her high heels. “Well, thank you for your service, sir.” Karen says and holds her hand out to shake Frank’s hand.

She’s stunningly gorgeous from far away, but even more so up close. There’s a small beauty mark above her lip and freckles scattered along her pale skin. Karen smells like fruit and butterscotch, a combination he never imagined.

“You’re welcome, ma'am.” He says as he shakes her hand, squeezing her hand slightly.  _Shit, her skin is insanely soft._ Frank pulls his hand away from Karen’s, looking down at his daughter. He knelt down to look her in the eyes. “You good?”

“Yes, Daddy, I’m good. Go away, you’re embarrassing me.”

Frank laughs and glances up at Karen, who is silently laughing at the interaction. He turns back to his kid and presses his lips into her forehead. “Two weeks ago, you would have never broke Daddy’s heart like that. C'mon, gimme a kiss.” Lily dramatically rolls her eyes but presses a kiss into her fathers cheek. “Thank you,” He said and stood to his feet. “I’ll be here to pick you – Oh.” He said as his daughter took off into the classroom.

“Some students are a little more excited than others,” Karen says, laughing softly. Frank and Lily were the last ones in line, but there were still parents there comforting crying children.

“Knew she was raised too well,” Frank jokes with a laugh. “It was nice to meet you, Ms. Page.” He says, shaking her hand again.

Karen shakes Frank’s hand again, a grin on her face. “Nice to meet you as well, Mr. Castle. And don’t worry, your little girl is in good hands.”

“I am not worried at all,” He says softly, his eyes lingering on hers for a moment before he turns to leave – and sit in his parked car just far enough away that he doesn’t draw suspicions but can watch the school.

 


End file.
